The true Sirius Black
by Tiny Broken Hearts
Summary: Evelyn Smith och hennes tjejgäng kommer inte bra överens med Marodörerna. Inte egentligen. Men när känslorna löper amok för både tjejer och killar ändras det och skapar diverse draman, galna situationer och starka vänskapsband. Skriven för år sedan. Avslutad. SiriusxOFC RemusxOFC Rated T for Safety.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; **Detta är första gången jag lägger upp någonting på den här sidan... Jikes! Det första jag laddar upp är även flera år gammalt men har varit upplagt på en annan sida vid namn och även på min personliga blogg, . På sin tid var den rätt uppskattad så när jag hittade den för några timmar sedan tänkte jag att jag lika gärna kan kasta upp den här också!

Jag äger ingenting förutom mina OC's. Allt annat tillhör obviously J.K. Rowling. _**  
**_

_**The True Sirius Black**_

Mitt namn är Evelyn Smith, jag är 14 år och ska börja mitt fjärde år på Hogwarts. Där går jag tillsammans med mina vänner: Sarah Brook, Emily Green, Marie Brown och Isabella Lee. Vi är jämngamla men olika som natt och dag. Sarah, Emily och Marie kan finnas lika ibland medan jag kan räknas som en art för mig själv och detsamma med Isabella.  
Vi är givetvis inte det enda gänget på skolan. På Hogwarts går också de fyra odrägligaste eleverna; Marodörerna.  
Deras namn är: Sirius 'Tramptass' Black, James 'Tagghorn' Potter, Remus 'Måntand' Lupin och Peter 'Slingersvans' Pettigrew. Sirius och James är värst och dömda till att vara hatade av oss alla fem. Remus är ett undantag, dock. I alla fall för mig, men aldrig i livet att jag skulle kunna säga det till någon av tjejerna. De skulle D-Ö-D-A mig!  
Våran vänskap är viktigare än någon kille också för den delen.  
Och aldrig att de skulle kunna leva med Marodörerna... Det skulle leda till absolut kaos!

Kapitel 1  
(Evelyn)

"Evelyn!"  
Jag rycktes ur mina tankar och vände mig om för att se på dem. Ett flin bredde sig över läpparna på mig - så fåniga de såg ut!  
Alla fyra stod på en rad och de hade samma busiga flin som lekte över läpparna.  
"Haaj", flinade jag medan jag vinkade och gick fram till dem. De tog ett steg framåt mot mig och vi omfamnade varandra. Vi måste ha sätt väldigt löjliga ut. Vårt Vårat antal på vänskapsgruppen gjorde att vi blev tvingade till att stå i en ring med armarna runt varandras axlar för att kunna hälsa alla på samma gång.  
Trots våra olika personligheter så har vi ofta väldigt roligt tillsammans med varandra. Jag kan bli galen på dem alla fyra ibland, då jag älskar lugn och ro och tid för mig själv; medan resten av dem är väldigt sociala. Sarah är väl den socialaste, kanske eftersom hon också föddes med Jordens största självkänsla. Det är väldigt kul oftast, men givetvis kan det bli för mycket ibland. (speciellt enligt mig som gillar att leka ensamvarg).  
"Hej Evelyn! Gosh, ja' trodde typ du skulle bli sen eller missa tåget eller nått. Det hade varit så jävla typiskt dig", Sarah var givetvis den första som öppnade munnen och jag räckte ut tungan åt hennes kommentar.  
"Nej, Sarah. Aldrig att jag missar tåget. Så dum är jag inte", flinade jag tillbaka.  
"Nähää, då!", svarade Isabella sarkastiskt, "men låt oss kliva på tåget istället för att stå här och driva mig till vansinne"  
Vi gick skrattandes på tåget och trängde oss sedan in i en kupée långt bak i tåget. Vi lade upp bagaget på hyllorna över våra platser och slog oss sedan ner, mig på fönsterplats. Vädret var väldigt typiskt för att vara London. Det var långt ifrån soligt och en dimma låg över staden. Det hade börjat dugga och regndropparna träffade fönstret och rann längst med det. Utanför fönstret myllrade elever och dess föräldrar förbi. De tog farväl från varandra innan eleverna glatt hoppade på tåget. Min blick fastnade på en kille som just anslutit sig till sina övriga vänner. Trots att jag satt så långt ifrån och betraktade dem utan att höra deras samtal, så såg jag på denne vissa kille att han var den blygare av dem. Man märkte det på kroppsspråket.  
"Kan någon peta på Evelyn? Ja' tror hon förlorat sig i något tråkigt tillstånd igen"  
Jag såg bort från Remus Lupin som redan hade börjat se smått irriterad ut på James och Sirius. Jag log för mig själv med dumpade tankarna på honom där och anslöt mig till konversationen som mina väninnor verkade ha.  
"Så, nu när Evelyn är vaken igen", Sarah flinade mot mig innan hon fortsatte, "så kan vi ju ta och diskutera Marodörerna!"  
Hon sköt igen dörren till vår kupé och vi slängde oss in i en vild diskussion om dessa fyra, mycket irriterande, grabbar.  
"Titta, där är dom!", utbrast hon plötsligt medan hon pekade ut genom fönstret.  
"Jaså, det var dom du satt och stirra på, Evelyn?", sa Isabella efter att ha konstaterat att det VAR Marodörerna utanför fönstret och sedan vänt sig mot mig för att ställa sin fråga.  
"Er... Inte direkt. Dom är inte värda att sitta och stirra på", svarade jag enkelt men slängde ännu en blick ut på dem innan jag bestämde mig för att ansluta mig till ämnet, ännu en gång.  
"Tror ni verkligen Sirius är en player?", frågade Emily med en skeptisk min.  
"Tssk, nä", svarade jag enkelt med ett höjt ögonbryn, "jag tror faktiskt han är tönt på heltid istället"  
"Men EVELYN!", utbrast Sarah chockat, "fan att han är player! Ingen kan ha hans utseende och hålla sig till EN tjej!", fnittrade hon.  
"Så snygg är han inte", svarade jag henne. Isabella instämde med mig medan Marie och Sarah såg ut som om jag kastat en paj i ansiktet på dem.  
"Hej tjejer.. Snackar ni om mig eller?", hälsade Sirius som tydligen kommit in i kupén utan att jag noterat det.  
"Faktiskt, så gjorde vi faktiskt det", svarade jag högt för att överrösta Sarah och Maries fnitter.  
"Vi tror inte att du är en player", sköt Emily in.  
Sirius såg lika chockad ut som Sarah och Marie hade gjort. James lade en hand på hans axel och flinade medan han svarade;  
"Det är okej Trampe. Fokusera på att andas så går chocken snart över"  
"Det är inte ofta någon säger så om mig", svarade han tillslut, lät allvarligt förvånad. "Vill ni att jag ska bevisa det?", lade han sedan till med ett litet flin över läpparna.  
"Ja!", utbrast Marie och Sarah i mun på varandra.  
"Jaså, det vill ni?", svarade han i en ton som skulle vara charmig. Jag tyckte mer den gick åt det sliskiga hållet med sade inget.  
"Var inte patetisk, såklart du inte ska bevisa det. Vi tar reda på det själva", sköt Emily in med en, nästintill äcklad grimas.  
Sirius såg förvånad ut med ryckte på axlarna och knödde sig ner mellan mig och Isabella som satt bredvid mig.  
"Heej på diiig Evelyn", hälsade Sirius fånigt på mig.  
"Heeeeej Sirius!", svarade jag i en överdriven ton. Han flinade mot mig och såg sedan upp mot sina vänner som stod kvar vid dörren.  
"Kom in pojkar, dom bits inte", flinade han. Remus, James och Peter klev in och Remus knödde sig in mittemot mig på den andra fönsterplatsen. Jag log blygt mot honom och han log tillbaka innan han tog upp en bok och började läsa den ivrigt. Jag suckade för mig själv. Sirius verkade märka detta för han såg ner på mig där jag satt bredvid honom. Han sa inget dock, utan vände bort blicken och kastade sig in i en diskussion med James som handlade om lärarna på skolan.

(Emily)  
("Sirius Black är såå cool.. Tssk.. Om jag hör hans namn igen.. Då vet jag inte vad jag gör, tar livet av mig kanske?") tänkte jag irriterat.  
Jag vände mig bakåt för att kolla ifall Sirius gick in i kupén, och visst gjorde han det.  
Plötsligt krockade jag med någon och for i golvet.  
'Oj, förlåt.. De var mitt fel!' sa jag skräckslaget.  
Jag kollade upp på personen jag hade krockat med och så här kan jag beskriva honom: WOW!  
Ingen kunde undgå hans ögon, de var ljusblåa, så ljusblåa att de verkligen lyste.  
Hans hår var kort och stylat, nästan taggaktigt och de var omöjligt att inte märka hur vältränad han var.  
'Hur gick de?' frågade han och drog upp mig på fötterna.  
Han log ett brett leende, och jag kunde se hur vita tänder han hade.  
Jag log tillbaka.  
'De gick bra, förlåt.. Jag borde sett mig för.' sa jag, utan att riktigt komma på vad jag skulle säga.  
'Nej, de var faktiskt mitt fel, vad heter du förresten?'  
'Emily, Emily Green, du då?'  
'Chase Cole.' svarade han och stäckte fram handen.  
Jag tog den.  
("Sirius kan fara och flyga in i någon vägg eller nått, jag har hittat min drömkille!") tänkte jag lyckligt.  
'Vilket elevhem går du i?' frågade jag nyfiket.  
'Gryffindor, du själv då?'  
Jag sken upp.  
'Samma här.'  
Han log mot mig.  
De blev pinsamt tyst ett tag, men han avbröt tystnaden:  
'Joo, jag borde gå nu.. Men vi ses?'  
Jag nickade glatt och sedan gick jag tillbaka till våran kupé.  
'Hej Sirius!' sa jag glatt.  
Alla tappade hakan, men jag brydde mig inte.. Allt jag kunde tänka på var Chase.  
'Sirius, dra, jag tror hon kan vara sjuk.' sa Evelyn och knuffade ut Sirius ur kupén.  
'Vem är de?' frågade Sarah intresserat.  
'Chase.'  
Evelyn flinade mot mig.  
'Är han vältränad?' frågade Marie nyfiket.  
Emily nickade.  
'Färg på ögonen?' frågade Evelyn genast.  
'Ljusblå.'  
'Och nu, till frågan vi alla tänker.. Är hans häck fast?' frågade Isabella sarkastiskt.  
Alla började gapskratta, och kunde inte sluta förrän Marodörerna kom in och undrade om vi hade en skruv lös.

(Sirius)

'Seriöst, ni skrämmer mig.' sa jag och log nervöst.  
De var delvis sant, jag menar.. Hur många tjejer slänger ut mig av alla människor, från sin kupé?  
("De flesta härinne hatar mig.. Emily, hon hatar mig garanterat, Evelyn skulle inte bry sig om jag så lade mig framför de här tåget och var nära på att bli påkörd, Isabella, Hon är för smart för att bry sig om en person som mig.. Men Sarah och Marie kanske bryr sig.. Bara en smula? Eh, vem försöker jag lura, de älskar mig!") tänkte jag och blev uppmuntrad för min tanke-  
Jag gick in och satte mig mellan Evelyn och Emily.  
'Killar, de bits inte.' sa jag retsamt till resten av Marodörerna.  
'De gör vi visst.' sa Evelyn och för första gången på länge kollade hon in i kupén istället för ut genom fönstret.  
'Där är du Emily!' sa någon kille i dörröppningen.  
Emily gav tjejerna en blick, och de började fnissa.  
'Hej Chase.' sa Emily, och har jag rätt, RODNAR hon?!  
'Och du är?' frågade jag irriterat.  
'Sirius, vi går i samma årskurs.' sa Chase, minst lika irriterat.  
'Om vi går i samma klass, då äter ja..'  
'Sirius, håll din söta trut, han går i samma klass som vi.' sa Remus.  
Jag märkte hur Evelyn, nästan, flög i taket när Remus öppnade sin mun.  
'Är de ingen härinne som gillar mig, ens lite?!' sa jag och började få allvarlig panik.  
'Nej!' sa tjejerna med en mun.  
'Varför tror du inte de?' frågade James.  
'Evelyn gillar Remus' (Jag kunde riktigt se hur mycket hon hatade mig när jag ska de, men de struntar jag i) 'Emily gillar Chase, Isabella gillar sin fas, eller vad de än heter.'  
'BAS!' utropade tjejerna samtidigt.  
'Samma sak!' sa jag irriterat.  
'Men du har två tjejer kvar, och de gillar dig säkert.. Eller hur, tjejer?' sa James och gav Marie och Sarah en menande blick.  
'Oo Ja, vi älskar dig Sirius.' svarade dem.  
Jag log brett.  
'Bra, då har jag inte förlorat min charm.'  
Evelyn fnös.  
'Vilken charm?'  
("Jupp, jag hade rätt, alla hatar verkligen mig..")

(Evelyn)

("Jag vet att jag kanske är lite elak ibland, men om Sirius har någon charm alls, ja..Då kan James sjunga-.. Nej.. Nu kanske jag var lite för fördomsfull..") tänkte jag.  
'James, jag har en väldigt viktig fråga till dig..'  
James såg förvånad ut, men flinade sedan.  
'Jag är inte redo att gifta mig.' sa han.  
'Nej, de var inte de.. Kan du sjunga?'  
Sirius började gapskratta.  
'Nå.. Kan du?'  
'Nej-' sa James kort.  
Jag gav honom en menande blick.  
'Evelyn.. JAg kan inte sjunga!' sa han och skrattade.  
'Var är Emily?' frågade Marie.  
'Hos Chase' sa James och Sirius samtidigt.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att flina, de lät så OTROLIGT fånigt..

(Emily)

'Så, du är musiker?' frågade jag nyfiket, (nej, jag har ingen aning om vad de är)  
Chase flinande mot mig.  
'Du vet inte vad de är, eller hur?'  
'Inte den blekaste..' svarade jag och flinade mot honom.  
Vi satt i han och hans kompisars kupeé, men de var konstigt nog, inte där.  
Chase tog fram en liknande sak som Isabella brukade spela på.  
'En bas, eller hur?' sa jag stolt över att jag kunde lite.  
Chase skrattade.  
'Nej, en gitarr.' rättade han.  
'Isabella, min kompis, har en bas..' sa jag frågande.  
'En gitarr och en bas är nästan likadana, men en bas har bara fyra strängar.'  
Jag nickade, och låtsades att jag förstod något av de han sade.  
Chase började spela på sin gitarr, eller vad de nu hette, och de lät faktiskt riktigt bra.  
'Du är duktig.' sa jag och log mot honom.  
Chase log mot mig.  
'Tack.'  
Jag visste, att om jag hade stått upp, skulle mina knän vika sig under mig, han såg såå otroligt bra ut.. Dessutom var han snäll..

(Sarah)

("Jag blir så rastlös, dessutom pratar Sirius bara med James eller Remus..") tänkte jag irriterat.  
'Vad funderar du på?' frågade Isabella mig nyfiket.  
'Livets mening.' svarade jag och suckade djupt.  
Evelyn flinade mot mig.  
'Visst, jag är rätt säker på att du tänker på en viss någon.' sa hon och flinade ännu bredare.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att le, de kanske inte var de bästa att säga "livets mening" eftersom att sånt skulle jag ALDRIG orka tänka på.  
Evelyn kände mig för väl, men de var inte som om jag inte kände henne, jag visste vad hon tänkte på där hon satt, och kollade ut genom fönstret..  
Marodörerna var kvar i våran kupeé, nästan större delen av resan, men de gjorde mig absolut inget.  
De ända jag inte kunde förstå, var hur Evelyn kunde gilla Remus.. Han var ju såå tråkig! Allt han gjorde var att sitta med näsan i en bok.. Dötrist, om du frågar mig..  
Men Sirius däremot.. Han var så oförutsägbar, och rolig.. Okej, James och Sirius är visserligen lika.. Men de är något särskilt med Sirius.. Jag kan bara inte komma på vad!

(Sirius)

("Sarah skrämmer mig lite.. Hon sitter och stirrar på mig som om jag vore värsta limpan.. Eller nått.. De kanske inte är vad tjejer ser mig som.. Men, vad vet jag?") tänkte jag medan jag granskade Sarah.  
("Undrar hur tjejer ser mig som..? De kanske ser mig som en limpa? Åh.. De är sånt här som håller mig vaken om nätterna.") tänkte jag och släppte Sarah med blinken.  
Jag kunde inte låta bli att flina, för vem förväxlar mig, egentligen med en limpa?  
Plötsligt kunde jag inte hålla mig längre, jag började gapskratta.  
Alla gav mig en frågande blick, men jag kunde inte förklara.  
Sarah, Marie, James och Remus såg nyfikna ut, medan Evelyn och Isabella kollade på mig som om jag vore någon slags... limpa.  
Jag kunde inte sluta skratta.  
'Sirius har blivit galen, allihopa.' sa James och flinade mot mig.  
Remus reste sig från sitt säte och gav mig en örfil.  
'Tack..' andades jag.  
'Vad tänkte du på?' undrade Marie.  
'Limpor' svarade jag kort.  
Nu reagerade tillochmed Isabella och Evelyn.  
De kollade frågande på mig, och innan jag visste ordet av, fylldes kupeén med många olika skratt..

(Marie)

("Seriöst.. Vad får han allt ifrån?!") tänkte jag.  
Och innan jag visste ordet av fick jag min fråga besvarad.  
'Sirre, vad får du allt ifrån?' frågade James och slog honom lekfullt i ryggen.  
'Jo Tagghorn.. De kallas: Jag har en hjärna..' sa Sirius och flinade brett.  
Remus kollade upp från sin bok och fnös ljudligt, jag kunde inte mer än hålla med Remus..  
Även om jag tyckte att Sirius var...Speciell.. Så tror jag sällan på att han är särskilt smart.  
'Men Sarah.. Du tror väl i alla fall att jag är smart?' frågade Sirius och gjorde en: 'jag-är-så-söt-och-du-kan-inte-motstå-mig min'.  
Sarah fnittrade till.  
'Hon nöjer sig med om du kan 2+2.' fnös Isabella.  
'De vet jag faktiskt.' sa Sirius stolt.  
Jag kunde inte annat än flina, han är så.. Söt och charmig + han är vältränad.  
Tåget började äntligen sakta in och de blev genast fart på, nästan alla i kupeén. (Inte Evelyn och Remus, som såg helt döda ut..)  
'Evelyn, vi måste gå av nu!' sa jag stressat.  
'Tåget har inte ens stannat ännu.' svarade hon irriterat.  
Remus verkade tänka i samma banor, eller så ville han bara läsa ner sidan.  
'Måntand, lägg undan boken och rör på ditt söta arsle.' sa James, minst lika stressat som jag själv kände mig.  
'EVELYN/MÅNTAND!' utropade jag och James samtidigt (olika namn, beroende på vilken person)  
'Jaja!' svarade Evelyn och Remus samtidigt och reste sig upp.  
De hade hamnat mittemot varandra, så när de reste sig kom de väldigt nära varandra.  
'Förlåt.' sa Evelyn generat och började gå ikapp mig.  
'De är lugnt.' hörde jag Remus svara, innan jag gick ur kupeén och efter de andra..

(Emily)

Eftersom jag har suttit med Chase, måste jag nu hitta mina andravänner, var dem nu kan vara?  
Jag hade tillochmed fått träffa Chase vänner: Devon och Jack, två schyssta killar.  
Jag log för mig själv.  
'Sirius!'  
Jag kunde inte förstå varför jag fick för mig att söka hjälp hos världens snobb, men han fick duga.  
Han vände sig chockat om mot mig, och jag rusa fram till honom, medan han fortfarande stod still.  
De stod många omkring honom, så jag fick knö mig fram.  
Sirius bara stirrade chockat på mig.  
'Vet du var mina vänner tog vägen?' undrade jag.  
'Jag står ju här.. Eller räknas inte jag som en av dina vänner?'  
Jag himlade med ögonen.  
'Du vet vilka jag menar.'  
Sirius flinande mot mig.  
'Nej, jag tror faktiskt inte de.'  
'Marie och Sarah, du vet dem som gillar dig så mycket och sedan Isabella och Evelyn, dem som ignorerar dig totalt?' rabblade jag.  
'Aha, dem..' sa Sirius ganska deprimerat, 'Ja, de har redan åkt iväg med en Droska..'  
Jag stönade.  
'Du kan sitta med oss.'  
'Jippie.' sa jag sarkastiskt, men gick efter honom.  
'Är ni klara med eran romantiska stund nu?' frågade James irriterat.  
'Nej.. Vi tänkte sätta oss och grovhångla nu.'  
'You wish.' sa jag äcklat.  
Sirius blängde på mig.  
'Bra, nu förstörde du mitt roliga.' sa han irriterat, men sken sedan upp.  
'Nu när dina kompisar inte är här, kan du berätta för oss vem dem är kära i?'  
Jag himlade med ögonen.  
'För de första: De är ju såå uppenbart, och för de andra.. Att berätta de för er, skulle vara taskigt... Och för de tredje: Om jag skulle berätta för er, skulle de vara som att berätta för hela skolan.'  
'Hon har en poäng..' sa Remus.  
Sirius såg besviken ut.  
'Räcker de inte med att vi älskar dig?' frågade James upprört.  
'Tänk hur många tjejer som skulle brista ut i gråt om de hörde någon av er säga de där..' sa jag, mest för mig själv.  
Marodörerna såg frågande på mig.  
'Herregud, ni måste väl veta att halva skolan älskar er, va?'  
Ingen av Marodörerna svarade.  
'Men snälla, tillochmed en fundersam tjej som brukar hänga med mig, gillar en av er.'  
Självklart syftade jag på Evelyn.  
Jag var inte säker på om Marie gillade någon av dem.. Okej.. Vem försöker jag lura, jag är säker på att hon gillar Sirius, precis som Sarah..  
Men jag vet inte vem Isabella gillar ännu..  
Hon skulle passa perfekt med Devon eller Jack..  
'Om man har sagt A får man säga B..' sa James retsamt.  
Droskan stannade.  
'Nope, nu ska jag ut härifrån och sedan ska jag leta upp min vänner!' sa jag bestämt och hoppade ur Droskan och innan någon av Marodörerna hann hindra mig hade jag skuttat ifrån dem..

(Isabella)

'Emily, var har du varit?!' frågade jag.  
'Hos Marodörerna.' svarade Emily och grimaserade.  
'Har du pratat med Chase under hela tåg resan eller?' undrade Marie nyfiket.  
Emily nickade medan hennes kinder fick en mer rosa färg.  
'Och faktiskt har jag hittat den perfekta killen till dig, Isabella..' sa hon och sken upp.  
Jag himlade med ögonen.  
'Han heter Devon, och han spelar också bas!' sa Emily glatt.  
Jag måste erkänna, att lite mer intresserad blev jag, både för namnet ( de är ett coolt namn, okej?!) och för att han spelade bas.  
Vi stod i kö för att komma in i slottet, och kön kändes oändligt lång!  
Sarah stod, som vanligt, och kollade runt på människor i kön, medan Evelyn såg frånvarande ut.  
Emily och Marie diskuterade vilt om Chase och vad Emily och han hade pratat om.  
Jag suckade.  
("Hur orkar dem?") tänkte jag och flinade för mig själv.  
'Nemen, de är här ni är!' utropade någon bakom oss.  
Emily stönade.  
'O nej, jag ledde pesten rakt mot er..' sa hon och vi andra skrattade.  
Marodörerna knödde sig före alla, tills de stod bakom oss.  
'Så, nu kan vi stå här och snacka med er.. Vi finner er väldigt intressanta.. Faktiskt..' sa James ärligt.  
'Vad vill ni?' frågade jag irriterat.  
'Bara prata lite.. Men om ni finner oss SÅ störande.. Så kan vi väl gå..' sa Sirius deppigt.  
'Nej.. Ni får stanna.' sa jag motvilligt..

(Evelyn)

("Marodörerna har hängt efter oss, misstänksamt mycket idag..") tänkte jag och gav dem en misstänksam blick.  
'Lika frånvarande som alltid, märker jag?' sa Sirius retsamt till mig.  
'Förlåt mig, för att jag tycker ert samtalsämne är helt ointressant.' sa jag irriterat.  
Sirius såg förolämpad ut.  
'Ers höghet.' lade jag till.  
Emily och Isabella fnissade, medan Sarah och Marie väntade på Sirius reaktion.  
'Älskar du mig så mycket?' frågade han och flinade mot mig.  
Jag tog ett steg närmre honom, och sedan ett till.. När jag stod några centimeter ifrån honom sträckte jag mig upp till hans öron.  
'NEJ BLACK, JAG HATAR DIG!' skrek jag och gick sedan tillbaka till mina vänner.  
Remus, James och Peter började gapskratta.  
("De är såna här stunder jag önskar man kunde spola tillbaka.") tänkte jag glatt.  
Flera elever som stod längre fram i kön vände sig bakåt för att kolla på vem som hade vågat skrika till, vad de antog var Sirius.  
'Jag är fjorton och tror jag har fått tinnitus.' sa Sirius.  
'Försöker du få mig att få skuldkänslor nu?' undrade jag.  
'Funkar de?'  
'Lite grand.' sa jag ärligt.  
Sirius sken upp.  
'Underbart.' sa han glatt.  
Jag gav honom en menande blick.  
'Jag tar ändå inte tillbaka att jag gjorde de.'  
Sirius kollade surt på mig.  
'Alla har en tendens att förstöra min dag idag.'  
'De är i alla fall inte vi som tänker på limpor.' sa Sarah.  
Sirius stönade.  
'Inte du också?!'  
Sarah såg chockat på honom.  
'Har du också börjat hata mig?' frågade han medan han gick fram till Sarah, och jag kunde inte undgå att märka Remus som hade stått lite bakom Sirius och jag log nervöst mot honom, och han log tillbaka.  
Jag kände mig glad, men hur mycket jag än ville fortsätta glo på Remus, vände jag huvudet mot Sarah och Sirius.  
'Tänk om jag alltid har hatat dig?'  
'De tror jag inte på..' viskade Sirius i Sarahs öra.  
'Nemen titta, Evelyn.. Trampe kan viska!' sa James roat.  
Jag räckte ut tungan mot James.  
'Jaså, honom skriker du inte i örat?' sa Sirius retsamt.  
'Men Sirius gubben.. James är inte en lika stor pain in the ass som du är.' svarade jag roat.  
Jag kunde inte undgå att märka att Sirius höll Sarah i handen.  
("Nu blir Marie förkrossad..") tänkte jag, men mina vänner är duktiga på att chocka..  
Marie hade faktiskt inte slängt en blick på Sirius... Hon spanade in JAMES!  
Jag suckade.  
Marodörerna var verkligen en stor del av min vardag.. I alla fall, så kunde dem bli..


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; **Det är väldigt korta kapitel i den orginalet så jag har valt att slå ihop ett par kapitel i taget så det, dels, blir enklare att lägga upp och dels för att det inte ska bli så djävulskt mycket små, korta kapitel att läsa.

Ooh, look, i even namned this one. ^^'

Jag äger ingenting förutom mina OC'S. Allt annat tillhör J.K. Rowling.

Kapitel 2 - Allvarliga samtal och bad under stjärnorna

(James)

("MAAAAT! Jag har varit hungrig ända sedan Trampe berättade om att han hade tänkt på limpor..")  
'Kan inte denna cermoni vara klar snart..? För allvarligt.. Hur många bryr sig egentligen?' sa jag irriterat.  
'Jag bryr mig.' sa Remus.  
Jag och Sirius utbytte menande blickar, men ett jätteflin uppenbarades på Sirius läppar.  
'Psst.. Psst, Evelyn!'  
Evelyn kollade trött på Sirius.  
'Din kärlek är besvarad, Måntand här, har glott på dig, under nästan hela cermonin.'  
Både Remus och Evelyn blev röda i ansiktet, och Evelyn kollade bort.  
'Vad var de bra för?' fräste Remus.  
'Nu kommer hon tänka på dig under resten av middagen, eftersom hon vill veta om de verkligen är sant.'  
Ibland blir jag förvånad över Sirius smarthet, och av Remus ansiktsuttryck att döma, var han lika chockad.  
Remus flinade mot honom.  
'Jag avundas dig ibland.'  
'Jag vet..' sa Sirius och flinade..  
'Och nu när cermonin är slut, förstår jag att ni är hungriga, så jag ska snart sätta mig ner och hålla klaffen, men först vill jag påminna er om att Den förbjudna skogen är förbjuden, därav namnet, de var allt för mig: Hugg in!' sa Dumbledore och mat dök upp.  
'Mat!' sa jag och tog för mig av allt.

(Evelyn)

("Tänk om Remus faktiskt gillar mig?") tänkte jag.  
'Tror ni att han gillar mig?'  
'Kan han mycket väl göra.' sa Isabella.  
'Men varför skulle vi lita på Sirius..?'  
Isabella tog en klunk pumpa saft innan hon svarade:  
'De måste vi inte.. Faktum är att, jag själv har också märkt de.. Han kan ju inte sluta kolal på dig.'  
Jag kollade bort mot Marodörerna, och mycket riktigt, Remus kollade faktiskt på mig, men han kollade genast bort när han märkte att jag kollade på honom.  
Jag blev genast gladare.  
'Hur går de med Sirius då, Sarah?' undrade jag.  
'Jag älskar honom!' sa hon glatt.  
'Jag hör inte dig klaga för de?' sa Emily till Marie.  
'De gör jag inte heller.. Jag har börjat gilla James..Han är så söt.. Förutom när han äter då..' svarade Marie drömmande.  
Vi andra började skratta.  
'Isabella, jag tycker verkligen att du ska prata med Devon..' sa Emily.  
'Ja, ni låter skapta för varandra!' sa vi andra samtidigt.  
'Vi säger så här.. Jag pratar med Devon, om Sarah lägger in en stöt på Sirius?' föreslog Isabella.  
'Visst.' svarade Sarah och vi började fnissa.  
'Vad fnissar ni åt?' ropade James till oss.  
'Inget..' svarade Emily.  
'Har du med mig att göra?' ropade Sirius.  
'Delvis!' ropade jag.  
Vi började fnissa igen.  
'Vet du vad? Jag brukade kalla dem: the five girls.. Men jag tror jag ändrar de till: The 5 boyshunters istället.' hörde jag James säga.  
'Jag hörde de där!' ropade jag och flinade brett.  
'De kanske var mening också!' ropade James tillbaka.  
Ingen svarade, utan vi återgick till att sitta och prata.

(Remus)

'Tror ni att hon gillar mig?'  
'Ja, Måntand.. Hon gillar dig!' sa Sirius irriterat.  
'Nu när ni är mätta och belåtna, kan ni gå upp och sova i era sovsalar!' sa Dumbledore och eleverna gjorde som han sade.  
'Vi väntar på tjejerna.' sa Sirius och bromsade in resten av Marodörerna.  
'Väntar ni på oss?' frågade Sarah och smög in sin hand i Sirius.  
'De där 'r så sött att man kan spy.' hörde jag Evelyn mumla till Marie.  
Jag flinade för mig själv, och plötsligt stod hon bredvid mig.  
'Hej..' sa hon blygt.  
'Hej..' svarade jag, men mer behövde jag inte säga.  
'Jag har en ide! Vi borde gå till Hogsmead tillsammans.' sa James.  
'Hur ska vi göra de? De är säkert jättelång tid kvar till första Hogsmead besöket?' sa Isabella.  
'Vi är Marodörerna.. Vi kan allt.' sa James lurigt.  
Jag kände hur Evelyn tvekade, men hon var den första som sa något efter James kommentar:  
'Visst.. Men hur?'  
'Låt oss fixa de.' sa James och blinkade mot henne.  
Mer hann vi inte planera, för vi föstes åt olika håll av den stora elevskaran bakåt oss.  
Jag och Evelyn föstes bort från de andra, som lyckades hålla ihop.  
Som tur var fick jag syn på porten ut.  
Jag tog tag i Evelyn och släpade med henne.  
'Vart ska vi?' frågade hon osäkert.  
'Följ bara med.' svarade jag, och Evelyn lät sig släpas med.  
Vi kom fram till portarna och jag öppnade en av dem.  
Innan vi visste ordet av, var vi ute.  
'Ska vi gå ner till sjön?' frågade Evelyn.  
'Ja, visst.. Varför inte?' svarade jag och vi började gå.  
När vi hade kommit halvvägs fick jag en plötslig känsla av att vi inte var ensamma..  
Jag vände mig om.  
'Vi är inte ensamma.' sa jag och flinade brett.  
Evelyn vände sig bakåt, och flinande hon med.  
Vi stannade och väntade in de andra.  
Först gick Sirius och Sarah, hand i hand, sedan kom Isabella och Emily och sist kom Marie, James och Peter.  
När de kommit fram till oss, fortsatte vi gå ner till sjön och när vi kom fram, satte vi oss under ett pilträd..

(Sarah)

("Jag gillar verkligen Sirius.. jag undrar om han gillar mig..") Tankarna snurrade runt i huvudet på mig.  
Alla satt nära varandra och vi diskuterade allt mellan himmel och jord.  
'Sirius.. Vi fick ju aldrig reda på.. Är du en player eller inte?' frågade Marie nyfiket.  
Sirius kollade på mig, och jag log ett osäkert leende mot honom.  
'Nej.. Jag tror jag har hittat kvinnan i mitt liv.' svarade han och log mot mig.  
'De där är inte ens sött.. De väcker spykänslor i mig ändå..' sa Evelyn och Marie och Remus flinade brett.  
'Sjung en annan visa va?' sa Sirius, ganska surt.  
Evelyn såg chockad ut.  
'Blev du lite sur nu?' frågade hon sedan retsamt.  
'Evelyn.. Kan jag få prata med dig?' frågade Sirius surt.  
'Visst..'  
'Jag kommer snart..' sa hon till Remus och reste sig sedan och följde efter Sirius.  
Jag kan inte säga att jag inte var nyfiken på vad han hade att säga till henne, för de vore att ljuga, och sånt gillar vi inte..

(Sirius)

'Vad har du emot mig?' frågade jag irriterat.  
Vi hade gått en bit ifrån de andra, inte riktigt till andra sidan sjön, men nästan.  
'Måste jag rabbla upp allt?' svarade Evelyn och stannade.  
'Ja.'  
'Ditt självförtroende är j*vlit jobbigt, tänk dig själv: Vi andra är faktiskt tvungna att sitta och lyssna på skiten du babblar om, och du med dina skämt hela tiden. .Du kan aldrig ta någonting seriöst!De är bäst du inser.. Alla gillar inte dig, Black.' svarade Evelyn kyligt.  
Jag kände mig sårad.. Nästan ledsen.  
'Är jag verkligen så jobbig?' frågade jag sårat och kollade ner i marken.  
Evelyn satte tummen och pekfingret under min haka och lyfte försiktigt upp de så att jag kollade in i hennes ögon.  
'Ibland.. I vissa tillfällen är du sån.. Och i andra.. Då kan du vara rolig.', sa hon och log mot mig, 'Du måste förstå.. Jag vill inte att Sarah ska bli ledsen..' lade hon till.  
Jag skrattade ett glädjelöst skratt.  
'Jag är ingen player, Evelyn.' sa jag och kollade ut över den spegelblanka sjön.  
Jag kunde se våra spegelbilder, och även stjärnorna uppe på himlen..  
Min blick drogs tillbaka till henne.  
Hon såg fortfarande tveksam ut.  
'De är bara ett rykte jag har fått på skolan.' sa jag allvarligt, men hon såg fortfarande tveksam ut.  
'Litar du på mig?' frågade jag och sträckte fram min hand.  
Hon kollade på den ett tag.  
'Litar du på mig?' frågade jag allvarligt igen.  
Tillslut nickade hon och tog min hand.  
Hennes hand var liten i jämförelse med min egen..  
Plötsligt fick jag en idé..  
Jag tog ett stadigare grepp om handen och började rusa den lilla bit till sjön.  
'Nej!' pep hon.  
Jag tänkte precis bromsa, men misslyckades, och vi båda flög i sjön.

(Sirius)

Jag kom upp till ytan och hämtade andan.  
Vattnet var verkligen iskallt, och de skulle inte förvåna mig om hela jag var blå.  
Mina vänner kom springande.  
'Här, ta min hand.' sa James och räckte fram handen till mig, men jag brydde mig inte.  
'Var är Evelyn?' frågade jag panikslaget.  
Remus hade blivit helt blek.  
'De är lugnt.. Jag hittar henne, Måntand..' sa jag lugnt. Fast de var inte så jag kände alls,  
Jag kände hur mina ben knottrade sig.  
'Kommer snart..' sa jag, drog ett djupt andetag och dök.  
Vattnet var så kallt att jag trodde att min hjärna skulle frysa till is, men de var inte mitt värsta problem.  
Jag fann Evelyn på botten, hon satt fast.  
Jag sparkade med benen så jag fortare kom ner.  
Evelyn såg inte ut att vara vid medvetandet.  
Jag tog upp en vass sten från botten och började skära i sjögräset hon var fast i-  
Jag kände hur mina lungor tömdes på luft, men ignorerade de.  
När jag äntligen fick lös henne tog jag upp henne, och sparkade de hårdaste jag kunde i marken och kom tillslut upp till ytan.  
Jag tog ett drog ett djupt andetag när jag äntligen var över ytan.  
Mina kompisar hjälpte mig att få upp Evelyn på land och de började genast utföra livräddning på henne, medan jag tog mig upp på land.  
'Var de gött att ta ett bad?' frågade James, men inte ett dugg på de skämtsamma, vanliga sättet.  
'O ja..' svarade jag och huttrade till.  
'Hur mår hon?' frågade jag sedan.  
'Inge vidare..' svarade Remus som fortfarande var blek i ansiktet.  
Jag himlade med ögonen.  
'Släpp fram mig, jag kan detta.' sa jag och satte mig ner på huk framför Evelyn.  
Jag kollade så att hjärtat slog och till sist skulle jag utföra "mun-mot-mun metoden" när Evelyn vaknade med ett ryck.  
Hon spottade ut vatten vid sidan av mig.  
'De där, hade du planerat.' sa jag och kollade ganska äcklat på vattnet jag var nära på att få på mig.

(Evelyn)

Jag kunde inte avgöra vad som var värst, bada i september, mitt i hösten, få mun-mot-mun metoden av Sirius eller att porten till slottet förmodligen var låst.  
Långsamt satte jag mig upp. Den isande kylan gick inte längre att tränga ute. Jag kunde inte ignorera den, och genast började min underläpp darra.  
'Hur mår du?' frågade Remus oroligt.  
Jag vände huvudet mot honom.  
'B- bortsätt från att jag fryser häcken av mig.. Bra..' huttrade jag och försökte le.  
Han hjälpte mig att stå upp och när jag äntligen stod upp höll han om mig och jag kände långsamt hur värmen steg i kroppen på mig.  
'Om ni ursäktar.. Så tror jag att jag måste prata med Sirius.. IGEN!' sa jag.  
Jag visste att de inte var hans fel, men jag var tvungen att prata med honom.  
Remus släppte mig långsamt och gick motvilligt ifrån mig, men innan han var för långt bort lade han sin mantel om mina axlar, och innan jag hann tacka, så var han borta.  
'Förlåt, Evelyn..' sa Sirius så fort de var långt ifrån oss och de inte kunde höra vad vi sa.  
'Jag kan inte fatta något av de här.' sa jag upprört.  
'Jag vet.. Och jag är ledsen.. De var inte meningen att vi skulle hamna i vattnet..' sa Sirius skamset.  
'Men de gjorde vi!' skrek jag.  
Jag vet inte var jag fick ilskan ifrån, men den bara svällde upp inom mig. Jag började stega av och an, och manteln flög av mig.  
'Förstår du vad du nyss har gjort?!' skrek jag.  
Jag antar att de var chocken som gjorde mig så arg.  
'Ja, jag har sagt förlåt..' muttrade Sirius.  
'VI BÅDA KUNDE DÖTT!' vrålade jag.  
Sirius ögon blev blanka, men jag brydde mig inte, någon måste lära honom att allting är inte ett skämt.  
'Jag ville bara att du skulle lita på mi-' började han.  
'VAD FÅR DIG ATT TRO ATT JAG SKULLE LITA PÅ DIG MER NÄR DU SLÄNGDE MIG I SJÖN?!'  
En långsam tår började rinna på Sirius.  
'Kan du inte förstå att de är svårt för mig också? JAG DÖDADE DIG NÄSTAN?!' först skrek han, men de sista orden vrålade han.  
'Jag är medveten om de.' fräste jag.  
Jag antar att jag vrålade och skrek var för att jag var rädd.. Vi båda kunde dött, egentligen var jag inte särskilt orolig för mig själv.. De var Sirius..  
Jag visste att han bara hade blivit frusen.. Men kanske var jag sur på honom för just en anledning.. Han offrade sitt eget liv, för att rädda mitt..?  
Visserligen blev ingen av oss skadade. Men tänk om jag hade överlevt.. Men inte han? Jag skulle må pyton resten av mitt liv.  
Även mina ögon började rinna.  
'Jag vill inte att du ska dö..' viskade jag och fler tårar började rinna.  
Sirius såg förvånad ut.  
Han gjorde en ansats till att krama mig, men jag backade ifrån honom.  
'Gör aldrig om det, Sirius Black..' viskade jag, plockade upp Remus mantel och rusade därifrån. Egentligen vet jag inte vilket av grejerna jag menade, att han inte skulle krama mig, eller att han inte skulle kasta, både mig och han själv i sjön.  
Jag lämnade efter mig en god vän. En vän som inte tänkte på sig själv. Han tänkte på andra i första hand.  
En förkrossad kille.. Han sjönk ner på knä och brast ut i gråt..

Jag kunde inte sluta springa... Jag ville bort.. Bort från allt som påminde mig om Honom. Jag sprang förbi mina vänner. De ända jag gjorde var att kasta tillbaka Remus mantel till honom.  
'Evelyn!' ropade han efter mig, men jag brydde mig inte. Jag började springa mot Quidditchplanen och sjönk ner på andra sidan av den. Jag hade ryggen lutad mot läktaren. Jag kröp ihop till en boll och grät ut..

(James)

Jag fick panik; jag hade aldrig sett Sirius såhär - och skulle förmodligen aldrig få se honom såhär igen.  
Han var förkrossad..  
'Sirius.. Sirius.. Lyssna på mig!' upprepade jag, för minst sjätte gången.  
'Jag kunde ha dödat henne..' mumlade han.  
Han grät inte längre, nu var de värre, han var i chocktillstånd.  
'Vi vet, men hon mår bra.. Hon behöver bara lite..lite..'  
'Sprit?' föreslog Peter dumt.  
Jag gav honom en mordisk blick.  
'Klarar ni er, jag måste kolla till Evelyn?' frågade Remus.  
Jag nickade.  
'Gå du bara, men kom snart tillbaka är du söt.' sa jag.  
Remus nickade och sprang sedan ifrån oss.  
Sarah satte sig ner bredvid Sirius.  
'Lyssna på mig, Sirius.. Jag har känt Evelyn i, nästan hela mitt liv.. Det går över.. Detta är bara en fas..' sa hon tröstande.  
'Jag kunde ha dödat henne..' muttrade han igen.  
Marie drog av sig sin mantel och lade den över Sirius axlar.  
'Tack.' sa jag, jag visste att de skulle kunna gå riktigt illa om han inte fick upp värmen, och vi hade fått en farhåga bekräftad, vi var utelåsta från slottet.  
'Nu måste vi jobba tillsammans.. Vi måste hålla Sirius varm, så nu måste vi samla pinnar och sedan tända en eld, och förhoppningsvis kommer Remus tillbaka med Evelyn..' sa jag till mina vänner.  
De nickade och sedan försvann dem.  
'Lyssna på mig nu Sirius.' sa jag allvarligt och satte mig bredvid honom. 'Evelyn är i chocktillstånd, men hon är inte skadad.'  
'Jag kunde ha dödat henne...' sa Sirius igen.  
'Jag har hört de.. Men de gjorde du inte, du räddade hennes liv.' ("Inte för att jag tror att de är en bra sak, men aja..") tänkte jag retsamt och flinade.  
Sirius vände huvudet mot mig och såg in i mina ögon, och jag såg in i hans, gråa och tårfyllda ögon.  
'Jag måste prata med henne..' viskade han och gjorde en ansats till att resa sig, men jag knuffade tillbaka honom.  
'Nej du! Det fixar Remus.'  
De kändes ovant att säga förnamnet på mina vänner, men för att Sirius skulle fatta att de var allvar, hade jag inget val.  
Sarah kom fram till och och lade en hel hög med pinnar framför oss, men försvann sedan för att hämta mer.  
Jag gled ner från berget där jag och Sirius satt, och satte mig på knä framför pinnarna.  
Nu skulle jag bara försöka lägga dem rätt så vi faktiskt kunde tända en eld, vilket var svårare än jag trodde.

(Remus)

Jag tror jag letade överallt på hela slottsområdet, och tillslut var de bara två platser kvar: Den förbjudna skogen och Qudditchplanen.  
Ärligt talat, så tror jag inte hon är så dum och springer in i Den förbjudna skogen. Hoppas jag i alla fall.  
De dröjde inte länge förrän jag kom fram till Quidditchplanen, och jag fick syn på en liten figur på andra sidan.  
Jag brydde mig inte om att mina lungor redan värkte, och istället ökade jag farten.  
'Evelyn..'  
Hon kollade upp på mig.  
Jag slängde mig ner bredvid henne och lade min mantel runt henne.  
Hennes läppar var blåa och hennes ögon var rödgråtna.  
'Hur mår du?' viskade jag oroligt.  
'Skit.' svarade hon ärligt.  
Jag satte mig närmre henne och höll om henne.  
Genast kände jag hur kall hon var.  
'Vi måste tillbaka till de andra, de håller på med en eld nu..' sa jag.  
Evelyn reagerade inte.  
'Evelyn..Du måste få värme.' sa jag och lyfte drog upp henne på fötter, men hennes ben vek sig, och hon kunde inte stå.  
Jag lyfte upp henne från marken och började gå tillbaka mot de andra.

(Evelyn)

Värmen spred sig genom mig, ganska mycket fortare än jag trodde den skulle, och vi hade inte ens kommit fram till de andra ännu. Det var värmen från Remus mantel och från han själv som smittade av sig på mig. Jag orkade knappast prata, och ännu mindre röra på mig. Jag visste också att jag och Sirius skulle bli sjuka efter detta. De värsta var att vi inte kunde komma in i slottet och byta kläder.  
'Jag kan gå själv.' sa jag tyst, men bestämt.  
Remus släppte ner mig och jag fick använda mina ben själv, vilket kändes härligt, även om mina fötter säkert var blåa vid de här laget.  
Utan att jag hann reagera på något sätt, hade Sirius kommit fram till oss.  
'Jag ska.. plocka pinnar..' sa Remus och backade ifrån oss och försvann sedan.  
Under, jag vet inte hur länge, stod vi bara och glodde på varandra. En tid som kunde ha varit minuter, timmar dagar.. Jag höll inte riktigt koll på klockan i detta ögonblick.  
Utan att säga något, och ingen av oss behövde säga något heller, kramade vi om varandra och grät fritt.  
Jag vet inte varför. Men all ilska bara rann av mig, i precis de ögonblicket.  
Kanske var de för att Sirius såg förkrossad ut..? Kanske var de för att Sirius hade visat en sida han aldrig visat mig förut?  
Inte den där vanliga: Jag-är-bäst - attityden.. Denna gången var de något helt annat, som jag inte kan beskriva med ord.  
Jag kände hur kall han var, och de förvånade mig inte om jag var lika kall.  
Den sjuka känslan som jag hade haft på Quidditchplanen var borta, de kändes som om jag aldrig skulle kunna känna så igen.  
'Förlåt..' viskade Sirius, utan att släppa mig.  
Jag drog mig ifrån omfamningen och log mot honom.  
'De är jag som ska säga förlåt..' sa jag tyst, men hörbart.  
Sirius skakade långsamt på huvudet.  
'De var jag som nästan dödade dig..'  
'Men jag överreagerade.'  
Sirius skrattade.  
'Nej, själv skulle jag reagera likadant.'  
Jag gav honom en menande blick.  
'Vem försöker jag lura? Klart jag kanske inte skulle reagera precis på samma sätt, men inte långtifrån.'  
Jag skrattade.  
Våra vänner hade fått upp en eld, och hade samlats omkring den.  
'Du har också märkt att de stirrar på oss, eller hur?' frågade Sirius.  
'Vem undgår det, egentligen?' svarade jag.  
Sirius skrattade och sedan gick vi och satte oss bredvid dem.  
'Är ni sams nu?' frågade Emily och log brett mot oss.  
'Nej.. Vi hatar varandra.' svarade jag kort och satte mig hos Remus.  
'Absolut.. Vi tål inte varandra.' instämde Sirius och satte sig vid Sarah.  
Jag flinade brett mot Sirius och han räckte ut tungan mot mig.

(Sarah)

'Hur mår du, Evelyn?' frågade jag och gav Evelyn en orolig blick.  
'Bättre.' svarade hon och log mot mig.  
'Och du då?' frågade hon Sirius.  
Han log brett mot mig.  
'Underbart.' svarade han och kysste mig.  
("HAN GILLAR MIG!") tänkte jag överlyckligt.  
Även om jag inte kunde se deras blickar, kände jag hur mina tjejkompisar flinade mot mig.  
Plötsligt slogs porten upp borta vid slottet och flera lärare dök upp.  
Marodörerna stönade högt.  
'Nu förstör dem vår stund!' sa Sirius surt och kollade, med en lekfull glimt i ögonen, på mig.  
Jag log brett mot honom.  
Tillochmed Dumbledore rusade, faktiskt så sprang han fortast.  
Vi reste oss upp och släckte elden.  
'Hej, sir.' sa vi i kör när Dumbledore kom fram till oss.  
'Vad har hänt?' undrade Dumbledore och hans blick drogs runt oss alla, men fastnade på Evelyn och Sirius, som fortfarande var blöta.  
'Joo, de var mi-' började Sirius.  
'Bläckfisken' avbröt Evelyn och blinkade diskret mot Sirius och mig.  
Nu skulle inte Sirius få straffkommendering, och våra gäng, som på något sätt sökt sig till varandra, kunde tillbringa mer tid tillsammans.  
'Hur kom ni ut?' frågade Dumbledore och gav marodörerna en misstänksam blick.  
Vi alla utbytte blickar.  
'Joo.. När alla elever ville ut ur Stora salen..' började Marie.  
'Så tänkte vi, att vi kunde gå ut så länge' fortsatte Isabella.  
'Men sedan.. Glömde vi visst bort tiden..' fortsatte Emily.  
'Och här är vi.' avslutade Sirius glatt.  
'Och nu är vi hemskt kalla och skulle uppskatta och få komma in..' sa James och log brett mot Dumbledore.  
'Följ med..' sa Dumbledore, och vi alla följde med honom tillbaka till slottet.. Och om du frågar mig, så kunde detta elände inte sluta bättre!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; **OC's mina, resten J.K. Rowlings osv osv.  
Also; Jag har försökt att rätta stavningsfel osv själv men det kan hända att jag har missat någon stans. Ursäkta!

Kapitel 6

(Sirius)

("Jag tror att mitt söta arsle, faktiskt har förfrusit.") tänkte jag olyckligt. Seriöst, jag känner inte av de..  
Vi hade kommit in i slottet och Dumbledore hade nu lämnat vårt sällskap och vi hade lovat att vi skulle gå till våra sovsalar.  
'Är ni trötta, eller ska vi prata i Uppehållsrummet?' undrade jag och flinade.  
'Jag går nog och lägger mig..' sa Peter och gäspade.  
'Som du vill..' sa jag besviket.  
Peter var ju en Marodör. Han borde vara van vid att vara vaken länge. Fast ja.. De hade ju varit en ganska..um.. annorlunda dag, tillochmed för oss Marodörer.  
'Någon mer som vill gå och lägga sig?' frågade jag.  
'Nej' svarade alla i kör.  
'Säker att du inte vill vara med?' frågade Remus.  
Peter nickade.  
'Um.. Någon som kan lösenordet?' frågade Marie.  
'Ja, Dumbledore berättade de ju: björnsmörja.' sa Isabella irriterat.  
Evelyn, Sarah, Marie och Emily flinade brett.  
'Var får de alla lösenord ifrån?!' skrattade Emily.  
Jag flinade mot dem.  
'Jag har hört att de kommer från Dumbledore..' sa jag och flinade brett.  
Vi klättrade in i Uppehållsrummet.  
'Nu ska jag byta kläder' sa Evelyn lyckligt.  
'God natt Peter!' sa Isabella artigt.  
'Ja, God natt Peter!' sa vi andra samtidigt, sedan skiljdes vi från tjejerna.  
Jag förstod mig inte på dem ibland.

(Marie)

'Så.. Vad tycker ni om killarna nu då?' frågade jag medan jag bytte om till ett par gråa mysbyxor.  
Sarah fnittrade till.  
'Jag och Sirius..' sa hon och log med hela ansiktet.  
Emily och Isabella flinade.  
'Ska du träffa Chase imorgon?' frågade Evelyn och drog på sig en långärmad, vit tröja.  
'Jag får hoppas de..' svarade Emily.  
När alla hade bytt om till myskläder begav vi oss ner till Uppehållsrummet.  
Marodörerna satt redan där och väntade på oss.  
Jag gick och satte mig vid James, Evelyn vid Remus och Sarah vid Sirius.  
Vi tjejer satte oss på golvet, för att vara så nära brasan som möjligt.  
Emily och Isabella slog sig ner mittemot oss andra, med ryggen mot brasan.  
'Jaha.. Är ni reda att höra spökhistorier?' frågade Sirius med en dramatisk röst.  
Jag himlade med ögonen.  
'Visst' sa jag och flinade.  
Emily stönade.  
'Måste vi höra om dina familjeäventyr nu också?'  
Vi andra skrattade.  
Sirius räckte ut tungan mot henne.  
När klockan började närma sig 4, kändes de nästan som vi alla var bröder och systrar. Kanske inte riktigt alla, jag menar.. Jag kände ju inte riktigt att James var min bror, han hade jag ju helt andra känslor för. Men Sirius var som en bror för mig.

(James)

Jag slog upp ögonen, och märkte att jag var i Uppehållsrummet. Minnena började sakta komma tillbaka från igår, ingen av oss orkade gå upp för trapporna..och..ja..vi blev liggande.  
Jag kollade ner på golvet och fick syn på Emily, Isabella, Evelyn och Marie.  
Vad kunde jag göra, såklart var jag ju TVUNGEN att busa med dem.. Bara lite..  
Jag reste mig ut fåtöljen och märkte snabbt vilken värk jag fått i nacken, men jag förstod att tjejerna (alla utan Sarah) hade väldigt mycket mer värk..  
Jag trollade fram en hink med iskallt vatten i och hällde de över de alla.  
De flämtade till och satte sig upp.  
'James!' utropade de i kör, och jag började gapskratta.  
Sirius, Remus och Sarah vaknade med ett ryck och kollade förvirrat på mig.  
'Jag väckte dem bara lite..' sa jag oskyldigt.  
'Lite...?' sa Sirius och hans blick drogs mot Emily, Isabella, Marie och Evelyn som nu satt på golvet.  
'Jag fryser!' klagade Isabella.  
'Du är en ond liten..pryl.' huttrade Emily.  
Jag började skratta ännu mer.  
'Är jag en ond, pryl?! Vad det de bästa du kunde komma på?' skrattade jag.  
Jag var nära på att få ett sånt där..Hysteriskt skrattanfall, de kan vara jobbiga, men också väääldigt.. skojiga.  
'Vad är klockan?' frågade Remus plötsligt.  
'Halv nio, hurså?' svarade Sirius.  
'Vi börjar om en timma!' utropade Remus förskräckt och innan någon visste ordet av hade han flugigt upp ur fåtöljen och rusat upp för trappan till pojkarnas sovsalar. Vi andra bara skakade på huvudet, men insåg snart att Remus hade rätt, vi HAR brottom.  
Jag och Sirius gick motvilligt upp till vår sovsal.  
'Jag orkar inte ha lektioner!' stönade Sirius.  
Jag himlade med ögonen.  
'Trampe, du orkar ALDRIG ha lektioner..' svarade jag honom och flinade brett.  
'Men denna gången är de annorlunda.. Jag har inte sovit särskilt länge.. Du vet.. Min skönhetssömn..'  
Jag flinade igen.  
'Ja, den sömnen behöver du verkligen..'  
Sirius slog mig löst på armen.  
När vi kom in i sovsalen fick vi syn på Remus. Han hade redan bytt om och nu stod han där och kollade stressat på oss.  
'Men skynda er nu! Jag vill inte komma försent!' bad han.  
Jag och Sirius utbytta menande blickar, men började sedan göra oss i ordning för dagen.

(Sirius)

Efter att vi bytt kläder och allt de där som man ska göra på morgonen, mötte vi tjejerna i Uppehållsrummet.  
'Hej tjejer.' sa jag och försökte hålla in en gäspning.  
Ingen av dem orkade riktigt svara, utan muttrade något som jag tror skulle föreställa ett Hej.  
'Men kom igen då!' stönade Remus och fick upp farten på oss alla.  
Vi sade inte mycket på vägen ner till Uppehållsrummet, vilket var ovanligt för att vara Marodörerna, men ingen orkade göra något åt saken. Det ända som hördes var våra steg som ekade i öde korridorer och Remus som suckade. Tillslut orkade jag inte med honom längre.  
'Måntand.. Kan du vara vänlig och hålla din söta käft?' sa jag så snällt jag kunde.  
'Jag säger inget!' sa han och såg förolämpad ut.  
'Nej, men du suckar lika högt som Tagghorn snarkar!'  
Nu såg även James förolämpad ut, men de kunde inte jag göra något åt, jag har dåligt morgonhumör och de är inte mitt fel. När vi äntligen kom fram till Stora salen, satte vi oss ner i mitten av Gryffindorbordet, som vanligt. De var chockerande att alla vi fick sitta brevid varanndra, men det funkade.  
Jag tog åt mig en kopp te (med myyycket socker) och började röra om.  
De andra kollade förvånat på mig.  
'Jag måste hålla mig vaken hela dagen, så kolla inte så konstigt på mig!'  
Kanske inte världens bästa sätt att försvara sig på, men de skiter jag fullständigt i. Jag återgick till att röra om i tekoppen, och de drog till sig hela min uppmärksamhet, faktiskt, vilket kan tolkas ganska sorgligt.

(Emily)

Jag kunde inte annat än flina. Det såg ut som om hela Sirius värld fanns i en tekopp. Tydligen, hade James också lagt märke till detta, för han började också flinade och sade sedan:  
'Trampe.. Jag förstår att din tekopp är värd mycket för dig.. Men någon dag måste ni slita er ifrån varandra..'  
Sirius ryckte till och kollade förvirrat på James.  
'Ursäkta?' sa han.  
Jag började skratta.  
'Du är otroligt korkad ibland, Sirius.'  
Sirius kollade på mig, och snart flinade han brett.  
'Bara ibland?' sa han och sken upp.  
Jag nickade och flinade bredare.

(Sirius)

("Emily tycker inte att jag ALLTID är korkad! Kanske jag inte är så hatad som jag trodde?")

(Marie)

("De är kusligt att jag vet på ett ungefär, vad han tänker just nu.. Han tänker säkert något om: Jippie, jag är inte hatad.. Eller något liknade.. Eller vad vet jag..? Denna gången kanske han tänker på pumpor?") tänkte jag och kunde inte låta bli att flinade brett.  
Sirius kollade chockat på mig.

(Sirius)

("Ibland tror jag att mina vänner kan läsa mina tankar.. Precis som just i detta ögonblick.. Okej.. Kanske inte just i detta ögonblick, men bara för några sekunder sedan..") tänkte jag något förvirrat.  
Alla flinade mot mig.  
'Vad?!'  
'Inget.' sa de alla i kör och återgick till sin frukost.  
Jag kollade förvirrat på dem ett tag, men återgick sedan till att röra om i min tekopp, någon gång kanske jag också tar en klunk..?

(Isabella)

Ibland kan jag inte låta bli att tro att Sirius är djuupt korkad, men de värsta är ju, att de är han inte.. Han har NÄSTAN lika bra betyg som mig..  
Okej.. Nej de har han inte, för då skulle han behöva ha lika bra betyg som Remus har, och de har han inte..  
Ibland måste jag erkänna att jag älskar att vara en av de smartaste, man liksom.. Behöver aldrig fråga om hjälp.  
Jag flinade brett, absolut höjdpunkten att vara smart, måste vara när en lärare frågar någon annan än mig efter svaret, jag kan de, och de kan det inte..  
Jag vet att jag är ond ibland, men de är inte mitt fel.

(Sarah)

("Sirius är såå snygg när han rör om i tekoppen, och de bästa är.. Jag kan glo på honom hur mycket som helst utan att han märker något..")  
Precis när jag tänkte de, kollade Sirius upp mot mig.  
Han log brett, och jag log tillbaka, men återgick sedan till att dricka mitt te.  
Konstigt nog (inte särskilt konstigt alls, egentligen') så tog alla i både Marodörerna och vi tjejers "gäng" te.  
Nej, egentligen kanske de inte är så underligt, eftersom vi var uppe så länge.. Men ändå..

(Evelyn)

("JAG ORKAR INTE TÄNKA!") tänkte jag utmattat.  
Behöver jag ens nämna att jag är den trötta av oss tjejer? Men plötsligt vaknade jag upp, Chase var påväg mot oss..  
Jag gav Emily en menande blick, och hon kollade bakåt.  
'Åh, hej Chase.' sa hon och log mot Chase.  
Hon var otroligt lugn, men jag kunde se på henne hur hon ville skrika av glädje.  
'Hej..' sa han medan han granskade alla oss andra, som vinkade halvhjärtat mot honom.  
'Åh, juste.. Detta är Isabella.. Jag tror att hon och Devon kan komma bra överens.' sa Emily medan hon lade armen om Isabella, som, som tur var, satt bredvid henne.  
Chase log mot Isabella.  
'Kanske de..' sa han, försvann ett ögonblick, och kom sedan tillbaka med en kille, som jag antog vara Devon.  
Han hade svart, ganska långt hår och en ett hål med något..um..glittrande genom, både läppen och ögonbrynet.  
Hans ögon var bruna, och även han var lång och ganska vältränad.  
'Hej.' sa han, och jag såg tydligt hur Isabella, fick en glad glimt i ögonen.  
'Hej.' svarade hon.  
'Ska vi gå?' frågade Devon henne.  
Isabella nickade, och reste sig upp.  
'Jaha..' sa Chase och log brett mot Devon, även om han inte såg de.  
'Vi har lektion, som ni kanske minns?!' sa Remus brådskat.  
Alla 7 människor (någon slags blandning av Marodörerna och mina vänner, måste verkligen komma på något "gängnamn" åt oss tjejer..) stönade högt, men reste sig och gick ut från Stora salen och jag hoppas att jag inte behöver nämna, att Emily och Chase gick tillsammans, för de borde man liksom ha tänkt ut själv..?  
("Detta kommer bli en låång dag..") tänkte jag, men jag blev inte längre, lika trött av tanken.

(Sarah)

("Jag hatar lektioner...") tänkte jag, medan jag halvhjärtat följde lektionen, fast jag orkade inte anteckna.  
Remus eller Isabella har förmodligen antecknat något av lektionen, som jag kan få skriva av.  
Nu när de var en extra tråkig lektion, kunde jag ju fördjupa mig i tanken: "Sirius, player eller drömprins?"  
De är uppenbart för mig att Sirius är en drömprins, men jag kan ju ha fel?  
'Har du antecknat något av lektionen?' frågade Isabella efter lektionen.  
'Nej.. Inte riktigt..' svarade jag ärligt.  
Isabella suckade ljudligt.  
'Men jag tycker vi ska..'  
'Hej tjejer..' sa Sirius glatt och la armarna runt mina och Isabellas axlar.  
'Sirius.. Jag tror att..um.. James ville dig något..' sa Sarah och log brett mot Sirius, som såg förvånad ut, men gick därifrån.  
'Jag tycker vi ska börja diskutera Sirius..'  
'Varför?'  
'Vi sa att vi skulle ta reda på om han är player eller..inte..'  
'Då behöver vi inte diskutera.. Då måste vi spionera..' sa Evelyn som precis visat sig vara i närheten.  
'Låter intressant..' sa Isabella och flianade brett.  
Jag log ett enormt leende.  
'Jag är med.. Men vi måste börja med att planera våra små..um..Ja.. Ni vet, så att han och ingen av Marodörerna märker oss, INGEN!' sa Evelyn, plötsligt hämndlystet.  
Jag himlade med ögonen, men nickade tillslut.  
'Vi pratar mer om detta i Uppehållsrummet.. Vi har ju ändå typ 400 års håltimma.' sa jag.  
De andra instämde.  
Evelyn vinkade till sig Marie och Emily, som genast kom fram till oss.  
Isabella berättade vad vi tänkte göra, och givetvis ville alla vara med.  
Killarna försökte komma fram till oss och de började fråga ut oss om vad vi höll på med, men vi bytte snabbt samtalsämne.  
'Så.. vad tyckte ni om lektionen?' frågade jag och fick en menande blick från Evelyn.  
'Tråkig, som vanligt..' sa Sirius och gäspade stort.  
'Faktiskt, så var de en viktig lektion, Tramptass..' sa Remus  
Sirius fnös högt.  
'Snälla, jag är smartare än så..'  
Marie, Emily, Isabella och Evelyn började gapskratta.  
Sirius kollade chockat på dem.  
'Tror ni att jag inte är smart?' sa han sårat.  
'Inte en chans.' skrattade Marie.  
Sirius kollade på dem med hundvalpsögon, men när han gjorde de, började de skratta ännu mer.  
'Sirius, ingen tar dig allvarligt när du gör sådär.' sa Evelyn förnuftigt.  
Sirius tog till den darrande läppen.  
'Naaaw!' utbrast jag och Marie.  
Blicken jag fick från Emily, Isabella och Evelyn var nästan så stark att de slog ner mig med den, jag kände deras blickar på mig, och kunde nästan se framför mig, hur de himlade med ögonen och gjorde gester om att de kräktes, men jag kunde naturligtvis inte slita mig från Sirius söta ansikte.  
Han är så söt när han ler.. Varje gång han ler mot mig känner jag de som om mina knän viks och jag faller hejdlöst till marken, men ingen tar emot mig, och jag fortsätter falla..

(Evelyn)

("Den där blicken känner jag igen..") tänkte jag, och suckade ljudligt.  
Sarah kunde inte sluta glo på Sirius, och ärligt talat, tror jag att de skrämmer honom.  
Jag skakade långsamt på huvudet åt Sarah, som såg ut som om hon förlorat sig i Sirius.  
'Sarah?' sa jag retsamt.  
Hon slutade glo på Sirius, och drog motvilligt blicken mot mig.  
'Ska vi fortsätta gå, eller vill du fortsätta stirra på Sirius?' sa jag och flinade brett.  
'De är okej, hon får stirra på mig.' sa Siirus charmigt.  
Sarah gav ifrån sig ett svag och kort tjut.  
'Herregud, är du hans största fan eller?' sa Isabella medan hon flinade bredare än mig.  
Sarah kollade allvarligt på oss.  
'Nej, jag bara..tycker om honom lite extra mycket.' sa Sarah, och hennes blick drog mot Sirius igen.  
Hon log brett mot honom, och han besvarade leendet.  
Han kysste henne.  
'De där..' började jag, men blev avbruten:  
'Är inte ens sött, jag får spykänslor ändå.' avslutade de andra, utan Sarah och Sirius som var lite upptagna med annat.  
Jag korsade händerna över bröstet och såg förolämpad ut.  
De andra började skratta.  
'Kan du inte spela en annan skiva?' sa James tillslut.  
Sarah drog sig motvilligt ifrån Sirius, jag antog för att hon behöver luft, men jag är inte säker.  
'Jag kanske inte vill se dig och Remus kyssas heller, jag kanske blir spyfärdig då.' sa hon förolämpat.  
Jag blev lite rosa i ansiktet, för de var ju något jag ville göra, asså kysssa Remus, inte låta henne kolla på.  
'Sarah, jag har aldrig kysst Remus.' svarade jag triumferande.  
Sarah öppnade munnen för att svara, men stängde den igen.  
'Inte ännu.' svarade hon tillslut.  
Min blick drog mot Remus istället och log svagt mot honom, och till min glädje log han tillbaka.  
("Gud va jag är kär i honom.") tänkte jag, men jag visste inte om jag skulle vara glad eller ledsen för de.  
'Kan vi gå tillbaka till Uppehållsrummet nu?' frågade Marie.  
'De tycker jag är den bästa idén på hela dan.' sa Sirius och lade armen över Sarah och de började gå.  
Jag kan inte säga att jag inte blev chockad över hur lite James pratade..? Han brukar alltid prata, ungefär lika mycket som Sirius..?

(James)

("Jag ORKAR inte med dem..") tänkte jag.  
Nu kanske detta låter taskigt, och helt fel, men jag vill inte vara populär längre, alla hänger efter en, tänk om någon skulle börja klänga efter mig, precis som Sarah gör på Sirius?  
Jag rös ofrivilligt till.  
("Hjälp") tänkte jag desperat..

(Sirius)

("Sarah gillar mig..") tänkte jag skräckslaget.  
Jag visste inte hur jag kände för henne, vilket kändes hemskt, visst kanske jag har varit lite av en player, kanske.. Lite, men bara under vissa år, och då är de inte mitt fel!  
Tjejerna tigger ju!

(Remus)

Vi kom in i Uppehållsrummet och satte oss vid fåtöljerna.  
Jag kunde inte hjälpa att bli förvånad över hur få elever de var, men de funderade jag inte på länge.. Jag orkade inte.  
Jag kan inte hjälpa att jag känner mig otroligt slö idag, de är inte mitt fel..

(Emily)

("Ska snart träffa Chase..") tänkte jag glatt efter att jag hade kollat på klockan.  
'Jag måste snart gå, jag ska träffa Chase!' sa jag glatt.  
'Kommer Devon vara där?' frågade Isabella.  
'Ja, faktiskt.' svarade jag och flinade.  
'Får jag följa med?' frågade Isabella och fliande brett mot mig.  
'Självklart.'  
Isabella sken upp, och jag flinade bredare.  
Marie gav mig en bedjande blick.  
'Jaja, du kan också få följa med.' sa jag och flinade mot Marie, som sken upp som en sol.  
'Men vi måste gå typ.. Nu..' sa jag.  
De var inget jag behövde säga två gånger, Isabella, som precis satt sig ner, flög upp från sin plats i soffan medan Marie reste sig från golvet och gick fram till mig, sedan gick vi ut från Uppehållsrummet...

(Sirius)

'Ett sånt här tillfälle får vi förmodligen aldrig igen.. Snälla kan vi inte busa med dem?' bad jag.  
'Vad hade du tänkt dig?' frågade James högt, eftersom Remus genast bröt ut i protester.  
'Vi kan.. Vad hatar dem?' började jag, men vände mig sedan mot Sarah och Evelyn.  
'Um.. Marie tycker inte om höjder, Emi..' började Sarah.  
Jag utbytte en blick med James, och vi hade genast en plan.  
'Marie är våran huvudroll i vårat lilla spratt..' sa James ondskefullt.  
Remus stönade.  
'Varför lyssnar ni aldrig på mig?!'  
Jag flinade brett mot honom.  
'För de skulle förstöra vårt lilla roliga..' sa jag och log bredare än någonsin.


End file.
